Little Island
by AHeart99
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is an only child, born and raised on Isle Petite, an island off of the coast of Maine that has a round year population of 128. Now sixteen, Katniss still lives on the island. Peeta Mellark is a city boy, hometown: the industrial New York City. He is a people person, used to the large crowds. What happens when Peeta moves to Isle Petite? AU, no HG.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you readers and writers! I'm really excited to write this story, I was inspired when I went to a tiny island of the coast of Maine called Isle Au Haut. Please review to let me know what you think of it. Constructive criticism, ideas, and smiley faces are always welcome! **

**Also, sorry the first chapter is kind of short, but I want to try switching off point of views, and I didn't want to go too far without getting in the other's thoughts. **

**Thanks and enjoy! **

**-A Heart**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Everyone belongs somewhere. Me? Well I belong here. Right where I am. Riding in the pickup part of Gale's old, red pickup truck that he inherited from his father, legs squished up against Madge's. This is how we get around here, in Isle Petite. Thatmeans Little Island in French, for all you mainlanders out there that didn't know. As we pass a group of five bike riders, I immediately know that we have newcomers to the inn. By the inn, I mean Beachcombers, the only hotel/inn for visitors to stay at. I also work there along with Gale, but he doesn't really count, since his family owns it.

With an around year population of 128, everybody knows everybody. The group looks like a family of five, a mother, father, and three boys. Two look exactly alike, probably about eighteen years of age,like Gale. The other looks about my age, sixteen, and has golden blond hair and blue eyes that connect with mine, staring so intensely that I look away in embarrassment, as if he might see through me.

"Mmhmm," Comes the murmur from Delly, who is also in the truck, and I see that she's watching the boy as well. We turn the corner of the road that leads us to the basketball court. While we lose sight of the male on question, the pickup game comes in view and I see Johanna, Thom, and Marvel standing with the other players. Most of them are year rounders like us or part year stayers, but them you see the stray visitor or two that heard about the game and thought, why not? Gales hops out of the driver's side and races to he court in his new basketball shoes.

"Let's get this thing started!" He hollers. There is a wave of ' yeah's and then the kids settle down, waiting for Gale to announce the team captains. "All right, tonight's captains will be... Katniss!" I scowl, I hate choosing teams; it feels wrong, which makes Gale mouth a not-so-sincere 'sorry Catnip!'. He chooses to ignore the colorful word I mouth back and continue on. "And, our random captain... you! You look friendly, unlike Catnip here, what's your name?"

I do a double take when I recognize the chosen person, it's the boy on the bike! His blond locks are in a ruffled mess from his helmet, and Gale is right, he does look friendly. The young man steps up confidently to Gale and then glances at me, his blue eye sparkling.

"I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark." Gale nods and I smile at Peeta.

"So, you two do rock, paper, scissors and the winner will go first."

"Yes, Gale, we know how to play." I roll my eyes and grin at the other, sticking out my fist. He stares at me for a moment, long enough to make me uncomfortable, though, then looks down, clears his throat, and does the same action as me.

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" We chant and I release a so called scissor while he releases a rock. He smiles triumphantly up at me, then turns to the small crowd of teenagers, probably a group of twenty, contemplating his first pick.

"Uh, you." He points to a brown haired girl with gorgeous green eyes whose tank top shows her toned arm muscles. Oh! I know her, she's a summer comer. She's a swimmer, what's her name...

"Annie." She smiles at Peeta. That's it, Annie Cresta.

"Gale." I immediately chose and he fist pumps, shoots an apologetic look at Peeta, then joins me.

"You." The boy that once stood with Annie, Finnick Odiar, who is also her long time best friend, joins the two, making it a trio.

"Finnick." Peeta nods to acknowledge his new teammate.

"Johanna." She strides over to my area, chin held up high, smirking at Finnick.

"Uh, you. In the red."

"Embrodia." A slightly frightening eighteen year old walks haughtily over to Peeta.

"Marv." Marvel shoots me a grin and skips- actually skips- over to me.

"You. Sorry, I don't know your names."

"That's okay, man. I'm Thresh."

"Clove." Johanna scowls and glares at me, but I shrug. If she won't tell me what showing on between her and Clove, she will have to deal with playing with the star basketball player.

"You."

"I'm Thom." Thom hurries over to stand by Finnick, masking his disappointment of not being with Marvel, his best friend, with a small smile.

"Cato." Clove grins and lets out a squeal at her boyfriend, making Johanna roll her eyes in disgust.

"Rye." We all look at Peeta's next choosing, both unaware of the person behind the name and how he knows Peeta. As I look between the two, I realize that they are brothers. 'Rye's twin is not in sight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The teams are finally split up, after deciding that the uneven player, who happened to be Delly, would take on the role of referee. Gale, the tallest player on my team, which, by the way, we named The Chimychangas, was elected to do the jump ball. Rye, who is the tallest player on Peeta's team- wait, no, the tallest player on any team, was also elected to jump ball for the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Tense in my stance, I prepare for the ball. Gale manages to slap it down their court, and Johanna on her long, strong legs races after it in a foot race between herself and Marvel. Jo reaches the ball first, and easily, to the point of it being humiliating to Marvel, slips past the opponent and takes a jump shot from the three point line. It bounces off the backboard and circles the rim a few times before making up its mind and giving the Chimychangas the first points of the night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After an exhausting hour of basketball galore, we sit outside on the town pier, breathing in the salty ocean air, discussing the 87-81 game that Peeta's team managed to take hold of. I sit with Madge, relaxing in silence, ignoring the talking that surrounds us.

"Who wants a Fresca?" Our heads snap in the direction of the parking lot, where the shape of Bristol, the General Store's owners' daughter stands with a cart of soda. "Mom and Dad got a delivery today, the ferry was packed." She calls, and everyone rushes over to retrieve a cold beverage.

Once everyone retreats, I head up to grab a Fresca as well, expecting to be alone. Instead, I glance to the side to find Peeta watching me as he walks up.

"Hey..." He starts awkwardly, reaching out for a soda at the same time as I do but not breaking our eye contact.

"Hey. Great game." Peeta clears his throat as we start back for the pier but looks relieved that I said something.

"Yeah, you are an excellent player. Where'd you learn to play?"

"My dad." He gives me a look that clearly says 'go on...' but drops it when he is greeted with silence.

"So," I sit down on a rock and pat the one next to me signaling for the blond to sit next to me. "I've never seen you around here before. I'm Katniss, by the way, Katniss Everdeen. I'm one of the few that live here year round. Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from New York City. Yup, a city boy."

"How long are you staying here?"

"I don't know. We just moved yesterday."

"Wait, you moved here? Like, for the next couple of years? Or for the summer." I am shocked, no one has moved here since two Novembers ago when Marvel and his younger sister, Jenny, moved here.

"Yeah, for the next couple of years. My parents are opening up a bakery food truck."

"Wow. Okay, so, know the population is at a shocking 132. Anyways, where are you living?"

"Uh, I'm not sure how to describe it. I'm on the water, near the lighthouse. You know the lighthouse? With the gigantic white house behind it?" I nod my head slowly, that's my house... "Well, we are right next to that. In a large blue cape style house."

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"I live in that white house. My family is the lighthouse keepers. And you're my new neighbor." His eye widen, and to my pleasure, his smile grows larger (which means he isn't totally disturbed by me... yet).

"Really? That's awesome! We we were just touring the island today on our bikes; I think you saw us. Its beautiful. Do you think that you could introduce me to everyone? And possibly show my around?"

"Well, I work a lot at Beachcombers, the inn. Maybe you saw it? Either way, I'll show you around and whole sha-bang, but I will have to get back to on when. Maybe Thursday." Today is Tuesday.

"Yeah, I'm free whenever except for Saturday, that's when we transport the truck for the bakery." I stand and stretch my legs, watching the, must I say, very good looking boy beside me.

"You know, Peeta, most of these people have lived here their whole life, like me. Went to the one room school house, took the ferry at least twice a week, used the rocks on the beaches as their playground. And I think that somehow, you, a city boy, will fit right in." With that I turn and leave, motioning to Gale, Madge, and Delly that it's them to go. As we walk towards the battered vehicle, I dare to send a glance over my shoulder at Peeta, who is grinning goofily at me as I stride away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Love it? Hate it? Review! I want to know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeyyyyyy! So... I'm back from vacation. Sigh. It was awesome but I guess it had to end at some point. I am so pleased with the response to the first chapter; YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Also: I fixed the holding errors in Chapter 1, who knows why they were there in the first place. **

**If you are looking for a certain type of Hunger Games story, I can recommend one to you. From Madge and Gale in the Hunger Games to total modern day AU to a Finnick and Annie fic. Just P.M. me! :) **

**Please note that this is the first male's perspective that I have ever done, and I hope that it works. I will gladly accept advice on how to improve. Thank you! **

**Um... Well... I guess I'll stop blabbering now. Enjoy! **

**-A Heart **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. **

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT TO THIS STORY. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peeta's POV, Monday

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Life is like a self construct wooden airplane that you can buy at the Dollar Store. You get no extra pieces, no pieces that are useless. Everything goes somewhere and belongs somewhere. I thought I belonged in the city. What can I say? I'm a people person. I love the noise, the food, the people. Then my parents pulled the bomb; we are moving to a tiny island in Maine. I mean, who's ever heard of Isle Petite? Word on the street is that it means Little Island. With a population of 128 year round, there are not that many people for me to interact with. Plus, who many kids my age can there be?

Mom told me that I am going to have to learn how to drive the boat and dock it over the summer since that one room schoolhouse goes up to the eighth grade, which means that I will have to go to the Chinning high school, which is located in, well, Chinning, the town that Isle Petite's ferry is docked and loaded.

Mondays are never good days. Do you know one person that likes Monday? I don't, that's for sure. Monday's signify a start of a school week, and, or, work week. They signify the end of a weekend, and how far away the new one is. So, naturally, the day my parents decide to move on is a Monday. Rye and Jeffery are surprisingly okay with the drastic choice, unlike me. Like I said, I am a people person. I make friends quickly, but the question is, will there be any friends to make?

Prim stands next to me, mouthing exaggeratedly to her iPod, sightly swaying to the rhythm. We are located at the pier of the Isle Petite mail boat dock, and are right now loading everything onto the tiny boat. Well, Dad, Mom, Rye, and Jeff are. Right now, I'm that kid with his hands stuffed in his pockets, shoulders slouched, kicking rocks on the concrete while everyone else does the work. I can see it now. People that pass by are thinking 'brat', 'is he really _that cool _that he can't help?', and 'what's with him?'. But hey, leave alone. What kind of teenage boy likes to leave his hometown that he has grown up with along with all of his best friends, that, by the way, told him that they would visit often but he knows they won't because they aren't driving nine and a half hours to go to an island the doesn't have enough girls their age to make it worth it. At least, that's what I think.

"All right," Dad exclaims, stretching his arms, then flinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Lets go!" He hops aboard the boat, and I watch Rye roll his eyes at our fathers giddiness. Trust me, I love my father, but sometimes, he seems to be a little, uh, _too _happy. My mom grins and sits right next to him, a smile plastered on her pale-skinned face. Prim, still slightly dancing, walks on next with my brothers at her heels. I stay still, glaring at the water.

"Peeta! Come on! We can leave for our new home just a soon as you take a seat!" Is she totally oblivious to the fact that I don't want to have a new home? She of all people she know that I get attached to things. For an example, when I was ten, she mistook a piece of paper with a few lines on it for scrap paper and wrote all over it. Later, she found out that it was the beginning of a drawing of mine. I was extremely upset, to say the least. I huff but obey and sit as far away from my family as possible and stare at the grimy floor of the boat as it catches speed in the ocean.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a long forty minutes of watching the lobster boats, buoys, seals, and birds, we slow down and the captain brings us right up to the town loading dock. It is ten thirty in the morning, so not many people are out and about. There is a woman in a water jumper who is rowing out a dingy to one of the lobster boats, and up on the road I see a pickup truck pass but that's about it.

Little by little, everything is taken off of the boat and loaded into my parents new truck and Rye, Jeffery, and soon to be mine as well new pickup tags were brought over by a different boat earlier in the week. We decide that us guys will go in our truck and Prim will ride with our parents.

When we are settled in, me in the back of course, since I'm the youngest, and Rye, being the oldest, driving.

"So... What do you think the house will be like?" Jeff asks as he watches the cottages and ocean pass by as we drive down the road. Suddenly, there is a crash from the back of the truck.

"Crap! Was that a bike?" Rye yelps, sending worried glance at Jeff who is peering through the side view window.

"Yup. And... it looks like Prim's." Mom and Dad, who are driving in front of us, are unaware of the problem, and keep driving on, until one of them must have looked out of the window and saw us so far behind and stopped. All three of us jump out of the vehicle and run to check the bicycle's condition.

"Mmm..." I wince as we find out that our little sister's bike's front tire is bent and missing three spokes, as well as the seat being damaged.

"Okay, um, why don't we just put it back in the truck and we will figure this put back at the house?" Rye says and Jeff and I nod solemnly in agreement. He throws the bike back into the truck and we continue on.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The house is gigantic. It's on the ocean, and has a rock beach that is gorgeous. If you look really hard, and you know where to look you can see the top of an old lighthouse that apparently is still being used. We all claim our bedrooms and bring our belongs inside, and by the time we have set up most of the house, it is dinner time.

"Ugh. Do we really have to make dinner? I have to go out and food, which I am not in the mood for at this moment." Mom sighs as she flops back onto the brown sofa in the living room, where the family is located.

"I'll go! I'll take my bike! Just tell me what we need for dinner and tomorrow we will have cereal for breakfast and go out and get the rest of the food later in the day." Prim remarks excitedly, jumping up eagerly. Rye, Jeff, and I exchange a glance, and I reluctantly turn back to the enthusiastic twelve year old.

"Oh Prim... Did we not tell you?" Prim cocks her head at me as I stumble for words. "Well, uh, the bikes, they were, um, in the back of our truck, and uh, yours kind of fell out and we will need to get it repaired, or possibly get you a new one." She looks crestfallen and slowly sits back down.

"Oh. Thats okay, I guess. It's not your fault." The sweet girl bites her lip and looks up.

"Come on Prim." Jeff says, standing up. "I'll drive and we can go, 'kay?" Prim smiles again, and Mom lists off the needed items while Jeff grabs the keys. They head out and I continue to unpack. Looks like the island is not that bad so far, but really, what is there to do here that would make me belong?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sorry for boringness of this chapter. Just wanted to get in a little bit of Peeta's point of view on moving to the island. The next chapter will also be Peeta's POV of Tuesday. Please note that this will not be one of those stories where every other chapter is switching off point of views of the same event. Just the next chapter. **

**Please review! I want to know if this is any good. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we start anything, I NEED you guys to read this AN. And all of it. I know its long, and I'm sorry for that, but... please! **

**Welcome to Chapter Three! So, I'm going to write the same thing that I wrote in my beginning author's note of Chapter Fifteen of A Vision of London, so I apologize of I am being repetitive. However, I find the matter important. **

**This is probably going to be the last chapter before school starts up on Wednesday the fifth. Because of this, updates are goings to be random and might be, unfortunately, not always once a week. Once I figure out how to balance school, soccer, and writing A Vision of London, and this, it will become more of a rhythm. So please just be patient with me for the next couple of weeks. **

**Also, there was some confusion about the last chapter. Last chapter, which is in Peeta's POV, is set on Monday, the day before he met Katniss. This chapter is set on Tuesday, the day he meets Katniss, the same day as Chapter One. I hope that clears things up! **

**Okay, on note that has nothing to do with that, I want to write about copying. One of my favorite writers, TogetherWeCanFly, who has written many wonderful stories (I absolutely recommend her) has run into a problem with writers copying her ideas. This website is about freedom of speech and being creative. Now, this problem has forced her to consider leaving FanFiction. Please know that copying can bring a person to these extremes, which is not fair at all to the writer if they enjoy writing. So, support your favorite authors to keep them writing and their creativity and be creative. **

**Well... That's all! **

**Enjoy! **

**-A Heart **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BY SUZANNE COLLINS OR WEST SIDE STORY. **

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT TO THIS STORY. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peeta's POV, Tuesday

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I wake up to my mom ripping the curtains that are supposed to cover the large windows of my room back. Clapping her hands impatiently, she turns to face me. I'm sure that I'm quite a sight, hands blocking my eyes from the blinding light, hair ruffled in a knotted mess, sheets sprawled everywhere from a restless night of tossing and turning due to the unfamiliar bed.

"Up, up, up! It's already ten thirty! You missed breakfast, you self absorbed boy, and now your dad's work is cold!" She scolds and then stomps angrily out of the room.

"Good morning to you too, Mom." I mutter as I swing my legs out of bed and sleepily drag myself put of the room. Prim is sitting on the couch with her head buried inside of a book, Dad is seated at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking some of the bakery's hazelnut coffee. And for Rye and Jeff's whereabouts; I have no idea. Not that I want to know, for that matter.

"Hey Dad." I greet as I grab a cinnamon roll, that is, as my mother predicted, no longer warm, and a napkin to place underneath it to catch the crumbs.

"So... what's the plan for today?" I ask through a mouthful of pastry, which gets me a glare from Mom. Dad looks up at me and smiles warmly.

"We were thinking about a bike ride around the island, to check it out." I nod, unable to answer in words in fear of being yelled a by my mom for speaking with food in my mouth. A thought comes to me, and I gulp and swallow the rest of my pastry.

"Hey, what about Prim?"

"Oh, we thought of that. She decided that she would walk over to the neighbors, not the ones in the lighthouse but the ones on our right, and get to know them. She also agreed to help finish unpacking and so forth." I glance over to Prim who is smiling sweetly at me and now practicing a dance routine for her YouTube channel.

"When are we leaving, then?" My father, who is closing the door to my parents room, puts a hand in the air, the one that's not being used to hold the phone he is talking on, clasps it, puts it out again, clasps in once more, shows all five fingers again, and then shuts the door.

Fifteen minutes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We've been biking for four hours. It's only seven miles to get to the hill/mountain that we want to hike (it's only a mile loop hike), but we are still not there yet. The path we are biking on is not paved and all rocks, not to mention the fact that the ride is mostly uphill. Let's just say that my family bike rides very little, and when we do, it's on paved roads in the less busy section Manhattan.

This means that our bikes are road bikes. This means that they are not mountain bikes. We struggle to conquer each bump that we come across, and are now drenched in sweat.

Well, at least, I am. Jeff, the one who bikes the least out of the all of us, (he practically lives at the old bakery), has been walking his bicycle since the last mile mark. There really aren't any signs to signal us to how far we've come, instead my dad has a map. Ever heard of one? They're actually pretty cool.

Anyways, as we pedal past a tiny wetland, I can see a wooden shed that has the looks of a bathroom. Filled with hope that I might I actually get to relieve my bladder, I have a burst of energy and race towards the building, which is on top of a small hill. When we reach the top, I speed inside of the restroom while my dad checks the map, my mom looks for cellphone coverage (what?), and Jeff and Rye tell inside jokes to each other that nobody understands but are apparently very humorous.

As soon as I step back outside into the open air, Rye attacks me in a hug, screaming, "We made it!" in excitement and relief of not having to bike anymore. Well, for now.

We walk our bikes up to the exact trail marker and stash them in the overgrown trees and bushes. Snatching our water bottles from the metal carriers on our bicycles, we race onto the trail, before finding the it is all uphill and tremendously steep. My mother groans in frustration and glares at my dad; like it's his fault. Which, I guess you could say was true, he did pick out the trail, as well as the bike route. I sigh and lug myself up a rock ledge and continue walking with my family trailing behind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sometimes teenagers will complain about their parents and how annoying they are, especially their mom. So, you could probably say that I am like a average teenagers. Here's the difference. When they complain it is usually about something stupid, like, 'Oh my God, my mom, like, wants me to clean my room, ugh. Can you believe that?' Yeah, pretty pathetic.

My complaints are more along the lines of, 'My mom is making my brother's girlfriend cry again!' of 'Mom is forcing the whole family to try out her new diet because she doesn't want us to feel "left out"'. That's right. My mother is crazy.

What brings this up, right now, you ask? Well, it could be the fact that she want some stranger to take a video of us, on top of the mountain, dancing to her singing acapella to 'I Feel Pretty' from the fantastic play/movie West Side Story. She also doesn't understand why we don't want to do this. Huh, I can think of a few reasons. One. It would be embarrassing and mortifying. Two. A video? What are she planning on doing, uploading it to Prim's YouTube channel? That reminds me, I should talk to her about putting a code on the account; to keep Mom from uploading freakish videos of us. Oh, sorry, of track. Three. The top of this hill is not very big. What if we dance of the side? Not to mention some random person having to run from Mom's, uh, _unique _voice and falls down the edge?

"No, Mom, no." Rye states firmly as our mother tries once again to gain our support for her insane idea.

"Why not?" She whines, making her sound like a seven year old who isn't going to get the ice cream that she wants so desperately. I roll my eyes and quietly scoff, knowing that if the woman in the situation heard it, we'd have a whole new conversation about respecting people and not being rude.

"Mom, we've talked about this. Now, I don't know about you guys, but aim ready to go back. After all, the way back is mostly flat and at least half is paved." Jeff says and my dad, Rye, and I jump up eager to escape the scene.

"Let's go!"

"I'm ready."

"Ugh. Fine. We can do dance later, when we've practiced and it's synchronized." Rye, Jeff, and I literally run down the steep hill, only stopping at the parts where we have to lower ourselves down ledges.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I am dead. Literally dead. Rye and I are way ahead of our other family members and both agree that our legs are about to fall off. I gasp as I see the general store ahead, the agreed meeting spot. Letting the bike glide freely down the gradual hill, I sigh in great relief. As soon as the bikes are locked together and laid gingerly on the grass, Rye and I dash into the store and immediately over to the candy shelf. I grab a gigantic chocolate bar while my brother doesn't find anything and heads over to the ice cream freezer.

Soon enough, Jeff, my mom, and my dad stumble into the building and pick out their treats. After they are paid for, we sit outside on a picnic bench that over looks the lobster boats.

"So, there was a sign about a basketball game to tonight for teenagers of the island, you know, like a pick up game. I was thinking about going, to meet some other people, you want to join me, Peet?" Rye asks while sloppily licking his ice cream bar.

"Oh, uh, when is it?" I played basketball at my old high school and wasn't too bad, so there might be a chance that it could be fun. Plus, there would be other people there, which would be a relief.

"It's in an hour." I glance down to feet, I do have sneakers on, not basketball shoes, but they would have to do, as well as everything else I would wear to a basketball practice. I shrug and reply 'yeah, sure'.

We sit there a little longer, digesting our snacks, before we realize the we only have thirty minutes to get to the gym that the game is taking place and get set. Together, we head off, down the road.

"Car!" Jeff exclaims and look up to see a beat up red pickup truck, much like our own, pass by, with three girls riding in the back, al, looking around my age. One in particular catches my eye, the one that stares back at me with her piercing gray eyes and lets her messy braid swing over her shoulders.

"Peeta!" I hear, just in time to swerve away from a tree that I had rode in the direction of, distracted by the girl.

"Thanks." I mumble back meekly and continue peddling. Soon, Jeff and our parents turn and ride off the main road and onto the one leading to our house, while Rye and I persist the road until we reach the destination. When we step inside of the old gym, I am greeted with a familiar, comforting sight; people. However, not knowing people can be difficult so I just stand in the corner near Rye and watch the gray eyed girl that happened to also be here.

"Let's get this thing started!" A dark haired teen hollers, he looks about the same age as Rye and Jeff. We all respond in a not so harmonized 'yeah!' and then settle down, waiting for the boy to announce the team captains. "All right, tonight's captains will be... Katniss!" We all follow his gaze to the braid girl, who is scowling at the boy. "And, our random captain... you! You look friendly, unlike Catnip here, what's your name?"

I do a double take when I realize that chosen person is me. I steps up confidently to the unnamed teenage boy in charge and then glance at Katniss, yes, that's her name.

"I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark." Mr. Mysteriosu nods and Katniss smiles at me.

"So, you two do rock, paper, scissors and the winner will go first."

"Yes, Gale, we know how to play." Katniss roll her eyes and grin at the me, sticking out her fist, while take in the boys name. I stare at her for a moment, long enough to make her shift uncomfortably, and then realize I have been staring and look down, clearing my throat and does the same action as her.

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" We chant and I release a rock while she releases a scissors. He smiles triumphantly up at me, then turns to the small crowd of teenagers, probably a group of twenty, contemplating his first pick.

"Uh, you." I point to a brown haired girl with sparkling green eyes who is wearing a tank top that shows her toned arm muscles.

"Annie." She smiles at me, and I nod back her.

"Gale." Katniss immediately chooses and he fist pumps with her, shoots me an apologetic look, which makes a chuckle escape my lips.

"You." The boy that once stood with Annie, joins me and Annie, making my team a trio.

"Finnick." I nod again, acknowledging his name.

"Johanna." A girl with spiky black hair and a fierce look about her strides over to Katniss' area, chin held up high, smirking at Finnick.

"Uh, you. In the red."

"Embrodia." A slightly frightening eighteen year old walks haughtily over to mr.

"Marv." A tall, lanky boy with blond hair send a grin to Katniss and skips- actually skips- over to her.

"You. Sorry, I don't know your names." I apologize, feeling foolish.

"That's okay, man. I'm Thresh." A dark skinned giant, well, you know what I mean, says with a friendly smile.

"Clove." Katniss calls out and I watch the Johanna girl scowl at the name of her teammate.

"You."

"I'm Thom." Thom hurries over to stand by Finnick with a small smile.

"Cato." Clove grins and lets out a squeal at the name, obviously her boyfriend, making Johanna roll her eyes in disgust.

"Rye." Everyone looks at Rye, probably u aware of anyone with the name and how I would know someone.

The choosing continues until both teams are equal in the number players and there are no more people to be picked. A girl named Delly, one of the females in the truck with Katniss is the uneven player and says that she will be the referee. We chose our team names; ours being the Red Hot Chili Peppers and Katniss' team being the Chimichangas. Our team starts with me playing and the Chimichangas also has their team captain playing. The opposing team wins the jump ball and immediately gets two points, the first points of the night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We, the Red Hot Chili Peppers ended up defying the odds and winning the game. Now, we are Tense in my stance, I prepare for the ball. Gale manages to slap it down their court, and Johanna on her long, strong legs races after it in a foot race between herself and Marvel. Jo reaches the ball first, and easily, to the point of it being humiliating to Marvel, slips past the opponent and takes a jump shot from the three point line. It bounces off the backboard and circles the rim a few times before making up its mind and giving the Chimychangas the first points of the night.

We are now sitting at the town pier enjoying the cool breeze from the ocean as we talk about the glorified game that we won 87-81.

"Who wants a Fresca?" Our heads snap in the direction of the parking lot, where a girl stands with a cart of soda. "Mom and Dad got a delivery today, the ferry was packed." She calls, and everyone rushes over to retrieve a cold beverage.

Once everyone retreats, I head up to grab a Fresca as well, expecting to be alone. Instead, I glance to the side to find Katniss watching me as I walk up.

"Hey..." I starts awkwardly, reaching out for a soda at the same time as she does but not breaking our eye contact.

"Hey. Great game." Katniss says and I clear my throat as we start back for the pier and try to mask my relief that she said something. For the first time in my life, I was lost for words.

"Yeah, you are an excellent player. Where'd you learn to play?" I compliment.

"My dad." I give her a look that obviously says 'go on...' but I chose to drop it when I am greeted with silence.

"So," Katniss sits down on a rock and pat the one next to her signaling, for me to sit next to her. "I've never seen you around here before. I'm Katniss, by the way, Katniss Everdeen. I'm one of the few that live here year round. Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from New York City. Yup, a city boy."

"How long are you staying here?" I give her a confused looks as I reply; wha does she mean 'how long'?

"I don't know. We just moved yesterday."

"Wait, you moved here? Like, for the next couple of years? Or for the summer." She doesn't try to hide her shock that I actually moved here.

"Yeah, for the next couple of years. My parents are opening up a bakery food truck." I take a sip of the soda and cringe at the fizziness.

"Wow. Okay, so, know the population is at a shocking 132. Anyways, where are you living?"

"Uh, I'm not sure how to describe it. I'm on the water, near the lighthouse. You know the lighthouse? With the gigantic white house behind it?" She nods her head slowly, telling me to continue. "Well, we are right next to that. In a large blue cape style house."

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"I live in that white house. My family is the lighthouse keepers. And you're my new neighbor." His eye widen, and my smile grows larger in excitement that this kind, not to mention very pretty, girl lives next to me.

"Really? That's awesome! We we were just touring the island today on our bikes; I think you saw us. Its beautiful. Do you think that you could introduce me to everyone? And possibly show my around?" I rush to say, then realize that I sound like a freak.

"Well, I work a lot at Beachcombers, the inn. Maybe you saw it? Either way, I'll show you around and whole sha-bang, but I will have to get back to on when. Maybe Thursday." Today is Tuesday. I can't seem to hide my excitement.

"Yeah, I'm free whenever except for Saturday, that's when we transport the truck for the bakery." The very good looking girl stands and stretch her legs, watching me intently.

"You know, Peeta, most of these people have lived here their whole life, like me. Went to the one room school house, took the ferry at least twice a week, used the rocks on the beaches as their playground. And I think that somehow, you, a city boy, will fit right in." With that Katniss turns to leave, motioning to Gale, and Delly, and the other girls

that she was riding with in the truck with her hands. I watch them as they walk towards the battered vehicle, and Katniss dares to send a glance over her shoulder at me as she strides away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**DONE! Well, with that chapter. How'd ya like it? Tell me in a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I feel really bad that I am doing this to you guys! Especially since this is bad news. So here it comes... **

**I am taking a break. **

**This the absolute worst scenario, but I am NOT quitting. I refuse to do so. Here's the thing; I just learned that I made the Middle school soccer team. Which means I have practice every single day except for Sunday, because I play on another team. Now, I also have homework, as well as a online VHS (Virtual High School) course I am taking, which leads to more homework. I also don't want to be infrequent and have really short chapters. So, I am going to finish A Vision of London (somewhat infrequently), but I only have about two to three chapters left, but take a break on Little Island and get back to it when AVoL is finished. **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me, and I going to try my best to do this. It's going to take some time, though. **

**Once again, I am SO sorry! **

**-Abbi (AHeart99) **


End file.
